The Picnic
by Karren
Summary: It was time for the LVPD anual picnic.Will Grissom survive Sara and her swimsuit? GS.. Please review.


The Picnic

By Karren

Sara drove up to the booth where the ticket takers were seated, she opened her window and the curly brunette asked her if she was with the LVPD? Sara nodded and the girl told her to follow the car ahead of her.

Sara drove what seemed forever around the lake finally pulling into a grassy spot near the car that was ahead of her. She stepped out of her car and asked if they knew where the picnic was, "no we don't" said the guy getting out of his truck. Sara walked to the back of her car and opened her trunk and took out her bag for the day and her foldy chair, and she procceded to walk the grassy and dirt trail till she found some people she recognized.

Nick was already sipping on a beer and saw her apporoaching, "here let me help you with all that" Nick said. "Thanks ", Sara replied. Sara unfolded her chair next to nicks and asked if this was the CSI and Lab's corner of the picnic. Nick just smiled and said "well I guess it is now".

After a few minutes of talking a bouncing little blond girl came running up to them and nearly jumped in Sara's lap. "Hey Sara!!" she squeeled "you wanna come swing with me?". "um little girl I think Sara wants to keep chatting with her friends, why don't you go on over and play and stay where I can see you." her Mom said. "thanks Cath", Sara said "maybe I'll swing later with Linds". Cathrine smiled as she swung her legs under the table and opened a beer to drink.

Cathrine took a look around and said "well, they sure picked a nice spot for this years annual picnic". "Yes they sure did " Warrick exclaimed as he came up to the group. "I saw Lindsey on the swings there, pretty as her Mother" he said. Cathrine smiled and said "flattery will get you everywhere".

Grissom and Greg happened to arrive pretty much the same time and sat their stuff up around the forming circle and sat down and made their plesantries. The rest of the lab and CSI's were mingeling around, having fun, eating, and talking. Lindsey asked if after they ate could they go swimming? "Um sure,but how about we sit for a bit to let all our food digest?" Lindsey sat there comptemplating her Mothers words and said, "MOOOM I wanna go now" Sara watching the little girls agitation spoke up and said "hey Linds why don't you say you and I go and take a walk to find the bathroom and we can change into our swim suites, maybe by the time we get back maybe our tummies will have settled" OOKAY!!" she jumped up and down excited. Sara fumbled around in her bag for her suit and Lindsey took Sara's hand when Cathrine mouthed,"Thank you," to Sara. Sara said "no problem" and off they went.

About twenty minutes later Sara and Lindsey came walking back down to where their friends were seated and Lindsey asked if it was ok to go to the lake? "Ok Ok you can go but if you feel tired I want you to go and sit for a while ok?" Cathrine told the little blond version of her. "Mom you coming too?" Lindsey asked. "Yes, I'll go get changed while you go with Sara,OK"? "OK" she said.

"Well how about we all go for a swim it may be fun"? Warrick said. They all got up to go change and Nick asked Grissom if he was coming? "Helloooo earth to Griss,you coming too or what"? "Huh,oh yea I'll be right there". Grissom felt a little embarrassed as he was caught watching Sara walk to the lake,even though she was wearing a coverall over her swimsuit. "OH PLEASE HELP ME MAKE IT THROUGH THIS" Grissom silently prayed as he headed towards the bathroom to change.

As the rest of the gang made it to the water,Sara and Lindsey were already swimming around and splashing each other. Chathrine pulled off her coverall and Warrick whistled and said " DAMN, you sure are looking fine Cat" Chathrine gave a devilish grin and said " Eat your heart out". Only one who seemed to not notice Cathrine in her black bikini was Grissom his eyes were watching a bobbing Sara splash Cathrines daughter and giggle. All you could see of Sara was her head,her whole body was submerged in the water. Grissom thought," Lord only knows what she looks like under there. " As if Sara could hear Grissoms thoughts she stood up and slicked her hair back. Grissom suddenly took a huge gasp of air, wich didn't go unoticed by the other CSI's.

Sara's bikini was dark red with small sparkels accenting certin areas of her body and the lake and sun glistened off it. "OH MY" Grissom thought as Sara hoisted herself up onto the floating platform in the lake. She pretended not to notice his stares but knew he was indeed looking at her. She thought to herself " and that is why I packed you my little darlin," as she looked down at her suit.

They all jumped into the water and were playing,splashing,and just having a great time. Sara was getting huge handfulls of water and just dosing the guys with it, when she tried again Grissom swam towards her. Without realizing what he was doing he grabbed her around her waist and held her close and they were both hysterically laughing. Soon the laughter subsided slowly and Sara became aware of Grissom touching her. Even though it was in the water it still had a bit of heat to it. He reached his free hand up and cupped her face and looked into her eyes right before they fluttered closed. "Your so beautiful,do you know that"? Grissom asked her. Sara turned her face into his touch and they just stood there in the wather with each other. "Sara" Grissom said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Grissom strocked her cheek and bent down and before he knew it his lips touched hers. He did not realize they were in the middle of a lake kissing ,or at the LVPD picnic with everyone he worked with and for were there,and he didnt realize his own team standing around him, all he could think of was of Sara and how beautiful she was to him.

The kiss was soft and gental at first but got passionate after that,all their hidden feelings came out and they couldn't stop themselves. "Mommy!! Sara and Grissom are kissing", Lindsey yelled. "I know honey and it's about time too", Cathrine told her daughter. With hearing that Sara and Grissom stopped and were dumbfounded as to what to say to each other and embarrassed to face their friends, each one came and gave them all their congratulatories and pats on the backs. "Well I think the picnic is winding down why don't we hit the rode"? Nick asked. Holding Sara's hand Grissom said that was a good idea as they packed up and left.

After spending the evening with Grissom and their new found feelings, Sara went home and washed and put her clothes away from the lake. Sara reached the bikini she wore that got Grissoms attention and spoke to it as she folded it, "good job and thank you, I knew you would work" as Sara stroked the material as she closed the drawer, turned off her bedroom light ,and shut the door.


End file.
